Smooth Criminal
by Galaticx
Summary: Annie are you okay? Annie are you okay? Annie? Fem!Iggy, 2P!Iggy, France, Ghost Italy and Romano. Based off 'Smooth Criminal' by BurntSconeCosplay on Youtube (Song is the Glee version)


**Smooth Criminal**

Summary: Annie are you okay? Annie are you okay? Annie? Fem!Iggy, 2P!Iggy, France, Ghost Italy and Romano. Based off 'Smooth Criminal' Burntsconecosplay Youtube. (Song is the Glee version)

Alice sipped happily at her tea. Nothing could ruin her perfect day… or so she thought. In her distraction she didn't hear or notice a man slipping into the house from an open window. Suddenly something -no, someone- wrapped their hands around her neck and dragged her off her chair, the cup previously in Alice's hands smashing to the ground in small shatters. She kicked whoever it was and ran under the table, hoping to escape.

* * *

_As he came into the window _

_There was a sound of a crescendo _

_He came into apartment _

_He left bloodstains on the carpet _

_She ran under the table_

_He could see she was unable_

_So she ran into the bedroom_

_She was struck down it was her doom_

* * *

A sudden blow to the head silenced Alice's screams. She collapsed into the waiting arms of her attacker. He suffocated her and sliced her throat just incase Alice was still alive.

France went up to the door, knocking to get Alice's attention. When no reply came, he pulled at the doorknob. It was unlocked. How odd?

The blonde walked into the house and turned to the kitchen. He found nothing but smashed china on the floor. Alice never left broken glass lying around. Was she hurt? The thought made the Frenchman pale. She couldn't be, there was just no way!

Francis turned and charged up the stairs. "ALICE! Where are you?" He checked the bathroom, the guestrooms, only one place left. Her bedroom. "Alice, where the hell are you? Answer me!"

The door was practically kicked in. Blue eyes scanned the room until they stopped on an unmoving form in the middle of the floor. Alice.

"Alice? Very funny Alice, knock it off. Alice? Alice? ALICE!" He shook her. Nothing. Not a single fucking move.

* * *

_Annie are you okay?_

_So, Annie are you okay?_

_Are you okay, Annie?_

_Annie are you okay?_

_So, Annie are you okay?_

_Are you okay, Annie?_

_Annie are you okay?_

_So, Annie are you okay?_

_Are you okay, Annie?_

_Annie are you okay?_

_So, Annie are you okay?_

_Are you okay, Annie?_

_Will you tell us you're okay?_

* * *

Suddenly there were two cold presences. France turned to see two men, they where almost transparent, like spirits. They both wore all black, black shirts, black jeans, black hats. The only other color on either of them was their red hair. Both had a curl in their hair, the taller one's went off to the left while the other's was to the right.

Their amber eyes -underlined by black, gray, and blue- glanced to the body on the floor and to the man sitting next to it. The elder (and taller) of the two held out his hand, giving the blond a note.

_I've won._

_ -Oliver*_

Francis's eyes narrowed at the paper in his hands and crunched it up. Why would Oliver do that? Why would her kill another version of himself? Why?

* * *

_There's a sign in the window._

_That he struck you – a crescendo Annie_

_He left the bloodstains on the carpet_

_Then you ran into the bedroom_

_You were struck down_

_It was your doom_

_Annie are you okay?_

_So, Annie are you okay?_

_Are you okay, Annie?_

_Annie are you okay?_

_So, Annie are you okay?_

_Are you okay, Annie?_

_Annie are you okay?_

_So, Annie are you okay?_

_Are you okay, Annie?_

_Annie are you okay?_

_So, Annie are you okay?_

_Are you okay, Annie?_

_You've been hit by_

_You've been hit by_

_A Smooth Criminal_

* * *

"Would you like to save her?" The older of the brothers asked.

"We can help~ Right Lovi?" The other said in a singsong voice.

"Si we can help, Feli."

France nodded. "Yes, help me. Let me save her."

Suddenly France was back at the front door to Alice's house. He looked confused. "Not quite there." Lovi growled and hit his brother on the head.

Time spun back again, putting Francis in the living room. "Still too late." Feli giggled as he heard shattering glass.

That odd sensation of time rolling backwards rushed over the blonde in waves. It drove a chill down his spine and made the hairs on his arms and neck stand up. "Almost there." The brothers said at the same time. The way the words came out scared the Frenchman. What did they have in mind?

France saw Alice sitting at the table. She took a sip of tea. Lovi nudged Francis forward. "Go." He pressured, making the blonde move.

Francis thought about what to do. Maybe…

He grabbed a napkin from a basket on the counter and snuck up behind the woman. He placed his hand over her mouth, napkin in hand. He waited for her to faint, which took a few minutes. He pushed her unconscious body under the table.

"Hurry." Feli whispered.

Francis took Alice's hair extensions. Clipping them into his own hair he waited, contemplating on what to do. Suddenly someone's hands were around his throat. He managed to get out of the grip and ducked under the table. He charged up the stairs, followed by the enemy.

Something hit him in the back of the head. He fell. Then he saw Oliver hanging over him. The parallel version of England shoved a pillow over the other's face. He waited for 'Alice' to stop kicking and slit her throat. Escaping through the window, no one would ever no what happened.

* * *

_So they came into the outway It was Sunday –what a black day_

_Mouth to mouth resuscitation_

_Sounding heartbeats –intimidations_

_Annie are you okay?_

_So, Annie are you okay?_

_Are you okay, Annie?_

_Annie are you okay?_

_So, Annie are you okay?_

_Are you okay, Annie?_

_Will you tell us you're okay?_

_There's a sign in the window_

_That he struck you –a crescendo Annie_

_He came into your apartment_

_He left the bloodstains on the carpet_

_Then you ran into the bedroom_

_You were struck down_

_It was your doom_

_Annie are you okay?_

_Are you okay Annie?_

_You've been hit by_

_You've been struck by_

_A Smooth Criminal_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I don't know why baby!_

_I don't know_

_Dang, gone-it baby_

_Dang, gone-it baby_

_You've been hit by_

_You've been struck by_

_A Smooth Criminal_

* * *

"Well that was fun… while it lasted." Lovi sighed. He collapsed onto the couch, Feli soon followed suit.

"I wish we could have had more fun." The younger brother rested his head on his brother's lap.

"Want to go tell Oliver what really happened?" The Italian ran a hand through his brother's hair, careful not to get the curl.

"Let's wait. I want to see how Alice reacts."

"Ah… good plan."

* * *

**Well, thanks for reading! It was fun to write! I hope you enjoyed it!**

*** I didn't like the name Arnold for 2P England so I call him Oliver**

**Go search the video on Youtube. [Hetalia CMV] 'Smooth Criminal' - France, 2P!UK, Fem!UK, & The Italy Brothers by BurntSconeCosplay**


End file.
